new beginnings
by Lizxcliff11
Summary: "You got this," Midoriya encourages. "He came at me from behind with a sniper, so he's hiding in a building, I'm assuming shooting through a window." Kirishima's face warms, Todoroki nearly growls, and Bakugou stares dumbfoundedly at the proximity of Kirishima and Midoriya. Kirishima takes a deep, shaky breathe.


"Damn Deku," Bakugou reclines after grabbing his second beer. "I didn't think a nerd like you could be this good." He tips his head back taking a sip.

"Gee, thanks Kacchan," Midoriya scoffs next to Kirishima on the couch. The two haven't taken their eyes off the screen in nearly forty-five minutes, being one of the last six teams in the duos.

Todoroki sits at the feet of the couch, off to the right of Midoriya. "He's right. I didn't realize you were this good at video games." Midoriya blushes.

"Fuck! Midoriya help!" Kirishima starts yelling, frantically trying to find cover to heal his wounds.

"I can't find you!" Midoriya screams back. "Ah, shit!" As someone starts shooting at Midoriya from behind, he builds a barrier around him, reloads and prepares for another attack.

"Dude! I'm running low! Help!"

"I'm trying, Kirishima! Shit, fuck." The sounds of buttons being furiously pushed cover any other silence in the room, as Midoriya takes on another duo on his own. Pulling out the rocket launcher he really didn't want to use yet, he shoots once while jumping backwards, eliminating the players.

"Alright, you're free. Now heal me!" Kirishima's leg bounce against Midoriya, who would flush from the contact if he wasn't so focused.

"Relax, I'm coming." Building a second barrier around the two of them, Midoriya heals Kirishima's player to full health, then tends to his own wounds while drinking shield potion for extra coverage.

"Alright, we've got four more duos and a loner. Game plan?" Kirishima reloads all his guns, searching through the wood for any sign of life.

"At this point, I kind of just, jump to the center." Midoriya shrugs, editing the wall in front of him, creating a door frame.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Kirishima scolds his friend.

"Dude, he's obviously badass at this game, just do as he fucking says!" Bakugou screams at his boyfriend, who pouts.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just complimented Midoriya, Bakugou," Todoroki raises an eyebrow at the blonde, who glares back.

"Fuck off, IcyHot. Just stating a fact." Bakugou tips his head backwards, finishing off his beer with a pop. Todoroki shakes his head, sipping at his second beer. Kirishima's second bottle is half finished on the coffee table, while Midoriya has finished two bottles, and has a third waiting beside them.

"I'm going." Midoriya leaves Kirishima behind, using the map to guide himself to the center.

"Fucking hell," Kirishima grumbles and follows behind.

Midoriya jumps and runs and jumps and runs, spinning in circles, searching for any other players. In the bottom left corner of the screen, Midoriya reads the names of another duo, who were shotgunned by the loner.

"Anther duo is out," Midoriya informs Kirishima, who is so focused on not getting killed, doesn't even notice.

"Alright, so, three more duos and -"

"Two."

"What?"

"Two more duos." Midoriya continues jumping and running, building walls and stairs to block out the enemy. "The loner took out two duos within two minutes, fuck." Midoriya mumbles to himself.

"Shit, we're doomed," Kirishima gives up.

"What the hell?" Bakugou stares, dumbfound, at Kirishima. "You've got time, fucker. Just play the game!" Kirishima gives Bakugou a glare that holds no menace, before returning his eyes to the screen.

"Kirishima, northeast, top of that building in Tilted Towers." Midoriya's voice is calm, too calm for Kirishima's liking.

The redhead hides behind a tree, looking up at the building Midoriya points out. Pulling out his sniper, Kirishima aims up at the player who moves back and forth, crouched behind the roof's ledge. Steadily he follows the guy, before taking his shot. The bullet goes through the players head, killing him instantly.

"Yes!" Kirishima fists bumps the air.

"His partner is coming up!" Midoriya doesn't let Kirishima celebrate for long, commanding him to shoot the other, who is looking around quickly, trying to find who shot his friend. Immediately, Kirishima focuses, aiming for another shot.

Bakugou raises an eyebrow at Kirishima's obedience, while Todoroki feels Midoriya's tone go straight to his groin.

"Got him!"

"Awesome. That lone player just took out the other duo. It's just us and him now." Midoriya takes a deep breathe before making his way to the center of the map again. Kirishima follows.

The room is silent aside from the sounds of Fortnite, while Midoriya and Kirishima search for the single player.

"Alright, I'll take east, you go west." Kirishima gives the instruction and Midoriya nods in confirmation. The two go opposite ways.

After two minutes of frantic searching Midoriya screams.

"FUCK!" Dropping his controller, he grabs at his green locks, pulling harshly.

"No fucking way." Bakugou's mouth is open in shock. Todoroki is silent, unsure of how to react to Midoriya's freak out.

"Shit." Kirishima's voice is low, and he quickly takes cover. Midoriya, not thinking of anything besides winning, crowds closer to Kirishima.

"You got this," He encourages. "He came at me from behind with a sniper, so he's hiding in a building, I'm assuming shooting through a window." Kirishima's face warms, Todoroki nearly growls, and Bakugou stares dumbfoundedly at the proximity of Kirishima and Midoriya. The One for All user oblivious to how his actions are affecting those around him.

Kirishima takes a deep, shaky breath; because of the game or how warm Midoriya feels against his body, he will never know. Building walls, he gets to the edge of Tilted Towers.

"Great," Midoriya praises huskily, and all three boys feel it in their lower regions. "Now, scan the area, I'll help you spot him." It's a silent forty seconds before Todoroki speaks, finally having turned his gaze away from the two on the couch.

"There, upper right." Kirishima uses his sniper and looks in the building. Nothing looks out the ordinary, until something creeps up in the window.

"Nice eye, Shouto," Midoriya smiles.

_Shouto?_ Both Kirishima and Bakugou think.

"Alright, keep an eye on him, you got this." Midoriya is back to whispering in Kirishima's ear, who focuses on the task at hand, trying to ignore everything (and everyone) around him.

Suddenly, a shot rings out, and the words **Victory Royale **blink across the screen. Kirishima's username flashes underneath.

"Oh," Bakugou starts.

"My," Todoroki continues.

"GOD!" Kirishima exclaims. "Thank you Midoriya!" He turns to his right, taking Midoriya into his arms, squeezing him tight around the waist.

It's in that moment that Midoriya realizes how close he was to the redhead and his face flushes. He returns the hug awkwardly, yet finds comfort in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Kirishima's neck.

Todoroki and Bakugou are staring at them from either side, but then there gazes find each other. A blush finds their cheeks as they try to look away from each other.

Kirishima's eyes widen and he quickly pulls away, looking at Midoriya, who gave a wobbly, nervous smile.

"My turn!" Bakugou jumps from the recliner, grabbing Kirishima's controller. Kirishima moves from his spot to the recliner, for Bakugou to sit. Midoriya shakes his head and grabs his own controller again.

Seven more matches, switched between each of the boys, and several beers later, the four were more than tipsy, trying to play and failing drastically. It had turned into a game by the third match, and they switched to _Team Rumble_ mode.

Playing on the blue team versus red, each player can die as many times and come back to life until one team reaches 100 kills.

So, each time one of them died, they had to take a gulp of beer or shot of rum, which Bakugou had broken out earlier.

They all lost count of how many beers and shots they had went through, before they were laughing messes on the ground, none sure of what they were laughing about.

"Fuck, it's midnight," Kirishima stares at the clock under the monitor, causing the other three to look as well. Currently, Todoroki was in the same position as the beginning of the night, but now, Kirishima leans against the left side of his body, Bakugou was seated to the right of Todoroki, his arm over the shoulders of the dual user, hand touching Kirishima's shoulder. Midoriya was laying across all three bodies; head in Kirishima's lap, ass on Todoroki's groin, legs thrown across Bakugou's.

"'M not even tire," Midoriya slurs out, looking up at Kirishima, the redhead blushes as he smiles in return.

"Me either," Todoroki chimes in, his hand resting on Midoriya's thigh. He turns his head to the right, letting it fall to Bakugou's shoulder.

"So what should we do?" Bakugou asks, burying his nose in Todoroki's hair.

"I dunno," Midoriya closes his eyes, and lets out a soft moan. Kirishima's eyes widen, and he does everything in his power to keep his erection down. Bakugou watches Midoriya's blissful expression, hands gripping Midoriya's ankles tightly.

Todoroki smirks, as he continues rubbing his hand up and down Midoriya's thigh. Bakugou's eyes travel to Todoroki's movements, and he fails to keep from thrusting his hips into Midoriya's calves. Midoriya's head looks up lazily.

"Kacchan?" The blonde tries avoiding eye contact. "Kacchan," Midoriya's voice is a command, and Bakugou whips it his head in Midoriya's direction, eyes wide. "Are you 'kay?" Bakugou feels everyone's on him, and he grunts.

"Katsuki?" Kirishima lets his drunk self call his boyfriend by his first name.

_Katsuki?_ Todoroki and Midoriya think.

"You 'kay, Bakugou?" Todoroki's hand subconsciously travels down Midoriya's leg to where Bakugou's hand is, resting it on top of the blonde's in a comforting gesture. Bakugou looks to Kirishima, then Todoroki, both giving him looks of concern, though Kirishima's holds more mischeif.

"I-I," Bakugou stutters out. His cheeks flush, and he looks away. "'M fine."

Kirishima smirks. Reaching down, he runs his fingers gently through Midoriya's hair. "How 'bout you?" Midoriya closes his eyes and sighs at the gesture. Kirishima gives a small tug, and Midoriya lets out a gasp, eyes now open. "I asked you a question." Kirishima continues smirking, and raises an eyebrow.

""M g-good." Midoriya gulps, feeling his own cock come to life. "Sh-shouto?" Todoroki turns his gaze from Bakugou to Midoriya, catching Kirishima's hand in his boyfriends hair. He growls, and all three boys eyes widen. "Shouto?" Midoriya whispers.

Looking at Midoriya, Todoroki fits his fingers through Bakugou's, holding his hand. Bakugou stares down at the conjunction. "'M just fine." Todoroki forces out. Midoriya narrows his eyes, lifting his head, looks down at the two holding hands.

Reaching down, Midoriya uses a free hand to find Todoroki's, squeezing it once. Todoroki lets out a breath, squeezing back.

Kirishima and Bakugou watch the exchange, then look to each other behind Todoroki. Kirishima raises his eyebrows in question, and Bakugou lightly shrugs. Taking it as permission, Kirishima extends his hand underneath Midoriya's and Todoroki's.

Surprised by the contact, Todoroki and Midoriya's hands loosen against each other, and Kirishima nudges Midoriya's hand away to take his place in Todoroki's grasp. The dual user's eyes widen, looking up at Kirishima. The redhead gives a shy smile. Bakugou's hand tightens on Kirishima's shoulder, reminding the other of his presence.

All four were now connected in some way. The silence in the room is calm, yet uncertain, peaceful, yet cautious. Bakugou holds eye contact with Midoriya, while Kirishima and Todoroki continue to stare at each other. Minutes tick by.

Then, everything seems to move in slow motion. Kirishima leans in towards Todoroki, who follows the other, and they meet in the middle. It's slow, hesitant, but their lips meet and everything begins to piece together. After the initial peck is over with, Kirishima adds more pressure, taking Todoroki's bottom lip between his. Todoroki gasps, and reciprocates. The two are lost in each other, squeezing their held hands.

Bakugou's grip on Midoriya legs increases the more he watches his boyfriend kiss another man. Midoriya bites his lip, keeping a whine at bay, entranced by the way Todoroki pleasures Kirishima with just his lips. Bakugou squeezes Kirishima's shoulder, breaking the redhead from his kiss.

Pulling away, Kirishima stays close to Todoroki, foreheads touching.

"Woah," Kirishima whispers.

"Yeah," Todoroki replies.

A small whimper breaks through, and everyone's attention settles on Midoriya. He's squirming on top of the three boys, unsure why, but dying to do _something_.

Bakugou takes next initiative, removing Midoriya's legs, and getting onto his knees. He's breathing heavily, out of nerves or anger, no one can tell. Bakugou looks up at Midoriya, who stares back with terrified eyes. Bakugou crawls along Midoriya's body, never breaking eye contact.

"Kats-" Kirishima starts, but is cut off by the scene in front of him. Bakugou leans down, claiming Midoriya's lips. The green haired boy's eyes widen further, but then slowly close as Bakugou gently moves his lips against Midoriya's. The hand that was doing nothing but lie on Midoriya's lap, moves through Bakugou's hair. The blonde moans in response and shivers rake through the other three.

"Shit," Todoroki watches Midoriya and Bakugou kiss.

"Yeah," Kirishima breathes, grip tightening in Todoroki's hand.

Bakugou pulls back with a pop, eyes opening to look at Midoriya, whose eyes are closed, mouth still open, panting. Eventually, his eyes open, and Bakugou gasps. The look in Midoriya's eyes is something he's never seen before. The lust, want, _desire_ pours through, and Bakugou can't look away.

Kirishima can't lie, he's incredibly curious as to what has his boyfriend acting like this. Taking his left hand that's still buried in green locks, Kirishima turns Midoriya's head to look at him. Kirishima quickly leans down before Midoriya has a chance to think and plants a harsh, yet sweet kiss on Midoriya's mouth. The One for All user gasps, then kisses back with such vigor, drowning in the softness of Kirishima's pink lips.

Todoroki feels his jealousy rise even more from watching Bakugou and Midoriya make out, so he does what he thinks will even the playing field. His right hand grabs the back of Bakugou's neck, pulling the blonde over Midoriya to him, kissing him full on the mouth. Bakugou smirks, and doesn't waste time kissing Todoroki back, the two battling for dominance. Bakugou lifts his right hand, cupping Todoroki's cheek so he can't escape, not that Todoroki wants to.

The two duos continue making out, switching between partners before they end up with their initial significant other.

Kirishima and Midoriya are now sitting on the floor holding hands, backs against the couch, legs stretched out in front of them. Bakugou is planted in Kirishima's lap, Todoroki is Midoriya's, the two also holding hands, and everyone, once again, connected in someway.

Kirishima, being the confident boy he was, broke the deafening silence.

"So, do we wanna take this to the bedroom?"


End file.
